


carry you over to a new morning

by Grassy



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trope Bingo Round 9, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Cagalli forgoes sleep yet again in favor of work.  Kira objects and convinces her otherwise.





	carry you over to a new morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> WTF, for all I ship this so hard, I haven’t watched the series in…a really long time??? If anything seems weird to the series (and I don’t mean the pairing, m’kay -_-) please understand that I haven’t watched more than a handful of episodes of either GS or GSD in literally years.
> 
> Title from _Sleep_ by Poets of the Fall.

“Would you just put it away already, Cagalli.”

At the dark murmur, half-muffled by a pillow, Cagalli looked up in confusion from the open file folder balanced on her lap.  Dim, yellow lamplight illuminated the squinty frown Kira directed at her from beneath his sleep-mussed hair.

“What?”

“All the…” his fingers flicked lazily toward her lap, “the paperwork.  Put it away,” Kira reiterated, carefully enunciating so as to not blearily smear his words together.  He shifted up on an elbow to blink exhaustedly at her.  “You’ve got early meetings.  Evening meetings.  Afternoon meetings.  All the meetings.  So you _need_ to _sleep_.”

“Kira…”  Cagalli wanted to object, but Kira really wasn’t wrong.  Tomorrow—well, more like _today_ , actually—was going to be busy as hell from start to finish.  Hopefully she wouldn’t end up with the shakes from too much coffee consumption, but she’d probably be better off to not bet anything on it.

“If you ever bothered to honestly schedule yourself a nap, I’d let it go.  But you just work through your assigned break times, instead.  So sleep.   _Now_ , please.”  Narrowed violet eyes stared her down, mulishly stubborn and demanding.

Cagalli sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing slightly at the bruising she knew was obvious beneath her eyes.  That had happened _once_ and Kira still had yet to just let it go.  Probably because on nights like these, she kept giving in to the cuteness of his sleepy, annoyed face and the warmth of his body curled up next to her own.

Just as she would give in this time.

“Alright, fine.  Okay?  You win.”  Papers were straightened and re-ordered within the folder and set next to her tablet and phone upon the bedside table.

“Good.”  Kira didn’t bother to hide the victory in his voice as he settled back into a comfortable position once more.

As soon as the room blinked back into darkness, Cagalli slid down beneath the covers once more.  Kira wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Your hair’s tickling me,” she groused.  Not that Cagalli cared overmuch, but she did enjoy jabbing back at Kira once giving into his demands that she sleep like a “normal person.”

Hypocrite, much.

“Wha’ver you say.”

Cagalli shivered lightly at the hot dampness of Kira’s words against her.  Pleasant, but not where she wanted her mind to go if she was going to actually get some rest.  Instead, she raised a hand to pet the silky mess of Kira’s hair.  Always so nice to the touch, though he’d never taken care of it at all compared to what she had been forced to do for much of her life.

The rhythmic strokes of her fingers through Kira’s hair, combined with the heat of him pressed against her, calmed Cagalli’s thoughts.  Not all at once, but slowly, slowing.  Sinking steadily down into that dark morass of exhaustion that had trailed her for so long; that she had fought back with all she had.

Until she finally…fell…

To sleep.


End file.
